The Story Of Three Brothers
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Stories of the princes Mufasa and Taka have been written over and over. But what about their nephews, Malka, Chumvi and Tojo. See where they came from and how they survived through their uncle's region. How their cubs managed after they had gone to the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I got this idea from reading Snowflakexx's story. I hope you like this, please remember to leave a review. Thank you! **

The sun was was high in the sky. Shining brightly over the lush green land. In a cave laid a auburn brown lioness with bright blue eyes. She was panting and sweating as curses flew from her lighter gold muzzle. A pale cream lioness sat not far coaching her friend on.

"Layla! You got to push!"

The auburn brown lioness inhaled before roaring as she pushed. A smile formed as the pale cream lioness' light green eyes brightened at the sight of a cub.

Layla breathed deeply before looking at her friend who had her cub. "What is it, Akili?"

The pale cream lioness smiled at her friend with bright green eyes. "It's a boy"

Layla smiled at her friend as she placed the small child in her arms. The new mother went to say something but the sound of someone walking in the cave made Layla look up. There was a large bright golden lion with a large black mane.

"Ahadi" purred Layla

But as the large male got closer a frown found it's way to the auburn brown lioness' muzzle. Ahadi walked over til he got in front of Layla where he seen the cub clearly. The boy was a mixture of his parents. Making him a dark golden.

"I'm guessing he's?"

Layla's blue eyes widen as Akili gave a low growl.

"Of course, Ahadi"

Ahadi sighed closing his amber eyes before looking at the new mother. "Uru just gave birth to anothr male. He's scrawny but she's still my queen"

Tears started to fall from Layla's eyes. "Where does that leave me!?"

Ahadi bent down and nuzzled the lioness before nuzzling his son. "I'm here but I can't leave Uru. I love her and I got to tell her about this. I'm sorry I hurt you"

After giving the boy and his mother one last nuzzle. The golden lion walked out of the cave where the auburn brown lioness broke down in hot steamy tears. Akili snarled low and deadly at the retreating form of the lion before giving her friend a comforting nuzzle.

"I told you. Didn't I?"

Layla slowly nodded as she looked down at her son. Akili gave her another nuzzle before looking at the cub between her friend's paws.

"What's his name?"

Layla gave the dark golden cub a lick. From feeling his mother's touch, the cub rolled over on his back and blinked his eyes open to reveal bright blue orbs.

Akili smiled down at the cub with a warm smile as she cooed over the handsome cub. "He has your eyes if not brighter"

Layla smiled at her son as memories flowed through her head. "I think I'll name him Kellan"

Akili looked from the cub to his mother with her head cocked to the side. "After your father?"

Layla nodded as she stared at her son. "My dad had the same rich blue eyes"

Akili smiled at the little cub who was looking at her with bright blue eyes. "Well I like it. Welcome to the pride, little Kellan"

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you like it? Below is the name meanings for the canon charters and my OCs. **

**Canon**

**Ahadi-Promise**

**Uru-Diamond**

**OCs**

**Layla- Born at night**

**Akili- Someone who is bright and smart**

**Kellan- Powerful**

_**Please leave a review! Thank You! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you Snowflakexx for the review I'm glad you liked it. Here's chapter 2. Three will be up soon. Enjoy! **

On the very same plains where Layla laid with Kellan was a large rock structure that reached the heavens and it's peak stretches out over the vast land. This is where the royalty of the land live with their pride. In the middle of the majestic rock sat a large cave. Next to that is small cave, that's where Ahadi headed for. Inside the cave laid a rich chocolate brown lioness with emerald green eyes. Next to her stood a young grey baboon with a brown staff. The baboon looked from the lioness to the king with a huge smile.

"De queen has given birth to another cub"

Ahadi walked over to his queen and peered over the lione' s side where he seen two cubs nursing. One was rich chocolate brown as the other was a bright golden.

"You're back"

Ahadi looked from the cubs to the lioness and smiled. "Of course" then he looked around and noticed a cub is missing

Already catching the king's concern, the Sherman gave a light chuckle. "Young Mufasa is with Xola"

Ahadi nodded before turning his attention back on Uru and the new cubs.

~O~

Akili had left Layla and Kellan to rest. The auburn brown lioness said she was to return tomorrow morning. So the pale cream lioness left. Akili was heading towards the large rock structure known as Pride Rock. She climbed up the rocky stairs and made a left after passing the small cave by the stairs. Once the pale cream lioness entered the large cave a small white blur landed on Akili's back. Making Akili fall on her side with a chuckle as the blur cleared to be a pale cream cub with bright amber eyes.

"Mommy!"

Akili smiled at the cub. "Yes Maha"

"Queen Uru gave birth to another cub"

Akili's smile dropped as her light green eyes widen.

"Akili you're back"

The pale cream lioness looked from her daughter to the voice to see a light tan lioness with a short tuff of fur on her head.

"Xola...is it true?"

The light tan lioness inhaled before nodding. "A girl...um Princess Skye"

Akili sat up from lying down and sighed. Xola walked over and sat as Maha ran across the cave.

"How's Layla?"

Akili inhaled before looking to the back of the cave where Maha was playing with a bright golden cub and a golden tan cub with a curly hair tuff like Xola.

"She gave birth to a boy, Kellan"

Xola smiled at the thought. "I can't wait to see him"

~O~

Ahadi took a deep breath before looking at Uru who was bathing the cubs. The golden lion closed his eyes and exhaled before opening his eyes.

"Uru"

The rich brown lioness looked from her new cubs to her mate with a smile but that dropped at the sour look Ahadi had.

"Ahadi...what's wrong?"

Ahadi took a deep breath and looked at Uru with teary eyes. "I did something terrible"

"What is it?"

"I slept with Layla and she just had her cub"

Uru's eyes widen as tears fell from her green eyes. "I thought you love me"

Ahadi's heart broke as he watched his queen cry. "I'm so sorry...I never ment to hurt you"

Uru sobbed before looking up. "Will take care of the cub along with our three"

Ahadi nuzzled the brown lioness. "Of course"

A yawn left the queen's muzzle earning a light nuzzle on the head from Ahadi. A few tears fell before the queen closed her eyes.

**Canon**

**Mufasa-King**

**Rafiki-Friend**

**OCs**

**Xola-Productive**

**Maha-Beautiful eyes**

**Skye- Heavenly**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came to quickly for Layla. Once the golden light creeped into the cave the auburn brown lioness blinked her bright blue eyes open as a yawn escaped her muzzle. After stretching and flexing her claws Layla bend down and picked up Kellan by the nape. With a deep breath she headed out into the plains. As she grew closer to Pride Rock she noticed that the kingdom's animals have gathered at the bottom of the rock. But what surprised her was that the royal Sherman was at the peak holding up two cubs in the air. Tears slowly fell as she continue on. Once at the top the auburn brown lioness was greeted by Akili and Xola.

"Is that Kellan?"

Layla gently placed her son down before looking at her friends with a slight smile. But before she could say something Ahadi and Uru walked over with two cubs dangling from their muzzles. One cub that Uru was holding was bright golden with emerald green eyes as for the other cub that Ahadi was holding was a rich brown with emerald green eyes. Uru placed her the cub she has down and gave Layla a warm smile.

"Is that..."

Layla nodded looking every where but the queen. Uru stepped closer and gave the auburn brown lioness a nuzzle before whispering in her black rimmed ear.

"I'm not mad"

Layla looked at Uru with wide teary eyes. Uru smiled warmly before picking up her cub and headed in the cave. Ahadi gave Layla a warm smile before following his mate in the cave.

~O~

"Are we there yet?" asked a creamy yellow cub with a light brown tuff on his head

A dark beige lioness looked to sky and seen a speck on the horizon. She placed the cub she has in her muzzle down before looking at the cub.

"Almost Jabari"

A small groan reached the lioness' dark brown rimmed ears. She moved her head where her green eyes saw three cubs with three lionesses.

"Naanda, Sarabi are you two ok?"

A dark beige cub with dark brown ear rims looked from the ground up to her mother with tired orange eyes. "I'm just tired mommy"

"Sarabi's not the only one mom. My paws hurt" whinned a dark beige cub with a dark brown stripe going down her back as well as dark brown ear rims

"Can we stop for a rest, Mrs. Amani?" pleaded a dark cream cub her apple green eyes tired

A light brown lioness walked over with tired hazel eyes. "Amani... we could stop. We should reach the Pride Lands by tomorrow afternoon"

The green eye dark beige lioness sighed before nodding. The cubs flopped down and beginning to go to sleep. Amani watched as the light brown lioness and a peach lioness tend to the cubs. Amani soon felt a nudge to her side. Amani looked and smiled lightly at the sight of creamy white lioness with crimson eyes.

"Bianca..."

The old lioness sighed. "I'm very disappointed in Nazi. But we will get through this"

Amani sighed deeply before looking at the cubs. The two lionesses was lying down with the cubs in the middle sound asleep. Amani watched Bianca lie down with the others. Taking a long glance to the star filed sky before exhaling and walking over to the group and lying down. Smiling lovingly at her cubs before closing her green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Amani awoke to a fowl stench. The dark beige lioness blinked her green eyes open a couple of times before jumping to her paws with a deadly growl. surrounding the area was a pack of hyenas. The others started to wake and was on alert at the sight of the hyenas.

"Stay away, fleabags!" growled the light brown lioness her hazel eyes blazing

But the hyenas continue to move in laughing as they licked their chops. The peach lioness looked at the creamy white lioness with fearful pale green eyes. Understanding what the younger lioness was thinking. She quickly ushered the cubs away. The three other lionesses turned their attention back on the hyenas in front of them.

~O~

Ahadi walked out of the main cave where the sun shined brightly on his golden pelt. A soft breeze blew by rustling the lion's black mane. After stretching his limbs and letting out a yawn the king looked out over the land. To his surprise he seen a lioness with five cubs. Without another thought he ran down the savannah towards the lioness and cubs. As he got closer Ahadi seen that the lioness was old and three of the cubs were a little older then his newest cubs.

"Halt!"

Bianca looked from the four cubs at her side the where the voice came from. The creamy white lioness gasped at the sight of the large male. Bianca gently placed the cub she was holding on the ground.

"Sir. Please help me. My daughter in law and her friends are under attack by hyenas"

Ahadi turned where Pride Rock was in sight before turning back to Bianca.

"I'll go. Just keep heading towards the large rock structure. There you will ask for Queen Uru. Tell them that King Ahadi sent you"

Bianca nodded and picked up the small dark beige cub before heading towards the direction the lion gave her with the other four cubs following. Ahadi watched the lioness and cubs go a distance before running the way he seen the lioness come from. Ahadi ran past a few water holes before he came across his kingdom and a barren waste land borders. Where he seen three tired lionesses fighting off a pack of eight hyenas. With a mighty roar he charged in making the hyenas bolt with their tails tucked between their legs. Ahadi snorted before looking at the three lionesses.

After getting her breath Amani looked at the lion. "Thank you"

"It was nothing. Now tell me why are you on my lands"

Amani sighed deeply before looking at the lion. "My friends and and I left our home because of our king"

Ahadi nodded in understanding. "No need to explain. I'm happy to let you in but when you three are rested up you'll be on a hunting party"

"Thank you..." the peach lioness started but stopped when she realized she didn't know the king's name

"King Ahadi" Ahadi finished for the peach lioness

The light brown lioness smiled greatful at the lion before introducing herself and the peach lioness. " I'm Bella and the peach one is Ayanna"

Ahadi nodded before looking at the dark beige lioness.

"I'm Amani, former queen of the River Pride"

"So you're from that kingdom. I heard about that place. But I'm sure you all are exhausted from your long travel. Please follow me and I will show you where we live"

Amani smiled warmly before walking after Ahadi with Bella and Ayanna following her.


End file.
